


Secrets

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's keeping secrets again. Yang's getting fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

As she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, Yang heard Blake toss and turn once more before letting out a soft curse. Biting her lip to refrain from saying something, she watched as a shadowy form stood up and began to pace back and forth, wearing a familiar tred in the carpet.

If she was being honest with herself (and why wouldn’t she be?) Yang was worried. Her partner hadn’t been sleeping the past few days and she wasn’t speaking to anyone about it. Despite Blake’s promise to Weiss that she would come to her teammates with her problems, it seemed that she was keeping secrets again. Just like with her heritage, just like with her obsession with tracking down the White Fang…

Yang was getting sick of secrets.

She hadn’t even known Blake had been having troubles again, wouldn’t have known even except she had woken up one night because her bladder hated her, only to see Blake walking back and forth. Silent as a cat. She had made enough noise pretending to get up that Blake had slipped back into bed and faked sleeping.

So she had taken to pretending to sleep at night now. Blake would wait until she thought everyone was asleep and then she would rise and begin to pace. Yang knew she at least tried to sleep because she had heard Blake tossing and turning for at least an hour before she got up each time.

She wished she could help somehow.

Yang nearly screamed when she felt Blake’s presence right beside her bed, slamming her eyes shut as quickly as she could. The blonde could only pray that Blake couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating.

The faunus sighed quietly beside her. “I wish… I wish you weren’t asleep right now.” Blake’s voice was quiet. “I don’t know what to do anymore.. I can’t get this stupid idea out of my mind.”

Oh god, Blake had no clue she was awake. And Yang couldn’t say anything now; if she did then Blake would never trust her again. Yang swallowed, biting the inside of her cheek to keep silent. Maybe she would finally get some answers as to what was upsetting her partner so badly.

“I just… god this is stupid.” Blake let out a sad little laugh, making Yang’s heart ache at how painful it sounded. “Have you ever been in love?”

Yang nearly choked, thinking that Blake had noticed she was awake, but the girl continued undeterred. “I thought I was once. He taught me everything I know, took me in when no one else would… Smart, determined, headstrong, passionate… Very much like you.”

Oh.

Oh geez. Yang felt her cheeks grow red, and had never felt more thankful that Blake couldn’t (completely) see in the dark. She’d be lying if she had never thought of Blake like that, but had always thought the girl was straight. It was a shame because Yang had slowly been falling for her, and had come to the painful conclusion that the next four years were going to be long and hard.

Blake’s voice was wistful as she spoke. “He turned out to be a very cruel, callous man with no regard for human life… You’re much kinder then he ever was. I think…” She paused, and Yang could hear the tremble in her voice, straining her ears as Blake’s voice dropped even lower. “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified…”

Yang didn’t know how she managed to contain the gasp that wanted to come out, but she managed somehow.

“Stupid, right?” Blake laughed bitterly. “As if someone like you could love someone like me.” Yang heard a sniffle coming from Blake’s direction, and it took all of her willpower not to just throw herself at her partner and shower her with kisses. She absolutely could love Blake. She was already starting to, and the rather heartfelt confession just sealed the deal. Distantly she heard Blake climb back down and into her own bed, but her mind was whirling with possibilities now. Possibilities of her and Blake together.

Tomorrow she was going to confront Blake and show her that she didn’t need to be scared. That her feelings weren’t one sided like she thought they were.

But that was for tomorrow. For now, Yang rolled over and shut her eyes, falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of hope.


End file.
